An Uzumaki's Surprised Guest
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Orochimaru shouldn't have made Naruto angry, or threw him somewhere in the forest, since he found a new friend who might possibly help in not only getting Sasuke back but help defeat the Akatsuki, not only that but he also has to help her somehow get in touch with her friends to help her home, could chakra be the answer to help her, who knows. Up For Adoption,


**After thinking things through, I came up with this idea, so I don't spoil I'll write why I came up with this at the end.**

 **An Uzumaki's Surprised Guest**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Forest Near Tenchi Bridge**

Naruto didn't understand what he found, at first he and his team were facing Orochimaru, during the confrontation, Orochimaru began getting Naruto angry, then everything was a blank to Naruto, but during the fight Orochimaru somehow knocked him out and threw him away somewhere, allowing Naruto to slowly heal, unfortunately it'll take time for Sakura and Yamato to find him, since he's no longer using the fox's chakra.

After a while Naruto woke up, nearly half his face was red from the left corner of his face down to the right side of his chin, but it was slowly healing, "Gah, whatever the hell hit me, I'm gonna feel it for at least a week!" He could feel his whole body aching as he tries to sit up, it was touch and go, but after a while he was in a sitting position.

As he opens his eyes everything looked a bit fuzzy, blinking and clenching them a few times, his eyes began to focus, unfortunately he knew he had to be careful of his body for now, so he couldn't rub his eyes.

Taking a breath to try and calm down, Naruto slowly started to stand up, "I gotta get back to the others, we still need to get Sasuke back." Nearly losing his balance, Naruto caught himself against a tree, his skin was now back to normal, no longer causing him as much pain as before, allowing him to grab his head because of the slight dizzy-spell, "Maybe it's best to walk, at least until I don't feel so lightheaded."

With that in mind Naruto started walking, nice and steady, after 5 feet of walking Naruto began to feel better, that is until he missed a step over an edge, looking down before he fell, Naruto exclaims, "Oh shit!" (A.N. Think Robin Hood Men in Tights where Blinkin falls of the lookout.)

Due to his weakened state, Naruto pretty much missed the creator he fell into, rolling over a few times, Naruto tried to stand up but because of the dizziness of his forward rolls his momentum caused him to run, that is until he hit something metallic that was waist high, causing him to bounce on it then backwards, landing on his back.

Due to the dizziness and hitting the object, Naruto's eyes were spinning and his ears were ringing, sitting up, his head was wobbling from one side to the other, "Ok~ay, that didn't help my me~!" Grabbing his head, he shock it, trying to get it to stop ringing and hopefully back into clarity, not that he knows what that means.

After a few minutes, he was back to normal, or as normal for him, looking up at what he hit, Naruto was confused, laying on the ground was a long strange metallic object, with strange intricate symbols on it. (A.N. For a better description look on youtube for Autobots Arrival To Earth.)

Standing up, Naruto began to look around it, he couldn't help his curiosity, looking at how the creator seemed to have formed, Naruto looks up towards the sky, "Holy crap, did this thing fall from the sky or something!?"

Being who he was, Naruto began to touch the thing, feeling the intricate lines and curves of the thing, "NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU!?" That is until he heard the yells of his teammate, Sakura, the sudden yell caused Naruto to jump slightly, but due to the jump Naruto accidentally sent a jolt of chakra into the metal object, causing it to suddenly shudder and move, which caused Naruto to fall on his ass and scurry away due to the surprise. (A.N. Same as the Arrival, only slightly different.)

Before Naruto's eyes was a strange, tall robotic being, with blue as the main colour with a dash of pink here and there, strangely enough it had a feminine figure to it. (A.N. Basically Transformers: Prime Arcee.)

Though Naruto wasn't sure on it's height since it was sitting down rubbing it's head, "Oh, I should've waited for Ratchet to finish his calibration with the ground bridge, but no, I had to ride in head-first, finding myself over this planet, where I had to transform into my stasis-mode in order to survive entering the atmosphere." Lifting her arm up, she begins to scan for any damage. "Not only that, but it seems my stasis-mode was damaged as well, making it so I couldn't wake up on my own." With a sigh, Arcee began to stand up. (A.N. The underlines are for when Arcee talks in English, also this was before Jack and the others meet them.)

Using her optics she scans around her, hoping to find life or something that could help her get back to her team, that is until she spots a certain blond teen looking at her in shock.

Slowly making her way towards him, though slowly for her, Naruto was still in a state of shock, seeing such a being before him, that is until her voice knocked him out of his shock, "Hey, human, can you tell me where I am." There was no point in hiding since the blond was the one who woke her.

Naruto blinked a few times, "Huh, what did you say!?" Granted, there was a whole lot more questions he could've asked, but since he couldn't understand the being in front of him, he went with the language one first.

Hearing his question, Arcee realises that the human's language was Japanese, luckily she was a Cybertronic being capable of using any human language at anytime, since it could come in handy, "I'm asking you if you could tell me where I am?" She asks again, but this time in Japanese.

Hearing this, figuring she wasn't gonna hurt him, Naruto told her that she was in the Elemental Nations, in Hi no Kuni.

Once hearing what the human said, Arcee couldn't believe what has no doubt happened, "Oh scrap, I'm in a different dimension!" Now it was her turn to be in a state of shock, Arcee moved towards the edge of the creator she made and sat on the edge, having no clue what to do now.

Naruto hearing what she said couldn't begin to describe what happened, he was talking to not only an alien, since it was obvious, but an alien from another dimension, though seeing the way she seemed to be upset, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for her, moving towards her, Naruto placed a hand on her arm, causing Arcee to look at him, "Hey, no worries, I'm sure we can find a way to somehow get you home, hell, I'm sure your friends are trying everything in their power to somehow find you too." Arcee smiled at that, the human was right, her friends won't just leave her stranded in this dimension.

Seeing the bot smile, Naruto gave his own grin, "But for the time being, how about me and my friends help you out, huh!?"

Arcee didn't know what to say, "Are you sure your friends will accept me for being a Cybertronic being from another dimension, it would possibly make them feel uncomfortable."

Naruto just smiled and waved it off, "Nah, they accept ya because I vouched for ya, since you had plenty of time to try and take me out but didn't, with me backing you up they'll agree wholeheartedly." Finding the human's optimistic behaviour infectious, Arcee couldn't help but smile at him, in a way, he was a weird human, but in another way, it almost felt like she was talking to Optimus Prime, having such a positive outlook on life.

Standing back up, Arcee held out her hand to the human, "I'm Arcee, while I'm here please look after me."

Naruto looks towards the metallic hand, looking back at Arcee, he gave her a big smile and started shaking her hand, "Heh, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet ya, Arcee!" With the Autobot noticing Naruto's bright blue eyes burning with determination.

It seems this was the beginning of a friendship out of this world, though Naruto would have a lot of explaining to do with Sakura.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Naruto meeting Arcee and becoming friends with him in the Elemental World, since there's been quite a lot of Jack/Arcee stuff, why not have Naruto/Arcee as well, also can you picture Arcee helping Naruto with the Akatsuki, it would be funny seeing their expressions.**

 **As for the pairing(s) it'll be up to anyone that's interested in adopting this idea.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting any of my ideas, please inform me when you've posted chapter 1, that way I'll post an announcement and delete mine.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Transformers.**


End file.
